


Cold

by Manu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Merlin waits.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 7: exhausted

Merlin regretted not bringing another layer of clothing. His old bones ached, cold and exhausted. He stared intently at the lake.

Another night. Waiting.

He could warm himself with magic, but couldn’t bring himself to use any. He always came back to the thought of how Uther had been right all along: magic was evil.

The thought of how it had given him only pain, cruelly unfulfilled prophecies, broken promises, stolen golden ages…

And yet here he was waiting. Waiting for another prophecy to come true.

Waiting because one more minute with Arthur was worth centuries of cold, lonely nights.


End file.
